Citizens Arrest
by 4eyedintrovert
Summary: A new superhero group comes together in the form of nine unlikely average joes to take down a new evil crime syndicate, who wants to infect the world with a deadly virus. (Please, read the character synopsis before reading this to avoid any confusion.)
1. Chapter 1

Terry Silver and John Kreese, along with their students, Mike Barnes, Snake and Dennis, drive up to an old castle in their black convertible with the rest of their students, Johnny, Bobby, Tommy, Jimmy, Dutch and Freddy following in a red cadillac. As they park, the students jump out of their car. Kreese and Terry step out, closing the doors; look at the castle looming over them.

The castle has an irregular pentagonal plan with circular towers at each corner. Vines climb the outer stone walls. The main entrance is through the surrounding park.

"What a beaut, isn't she boys?" Kreese poses in front of the castle, hands on hips.

"I'll say" Johnny says.

"Are you kidding me? It looks a thousand years old. Who would want to live here?" Bobby says.

Terry smacks Bobby upside the head, "That makes it a hell of a lot older than you so have some respect." then heads toward the door while fishing out a set of keys from his pocket, "This place'll be perfect as our new dojo."

Once inside, everyone starts spreading out. Their shoes clicking on the cement floor. A couple of the boys look out the windows into the internal courtyard, which is L shaped with a well in the middle. There are suits of armor along the walls. Directly in front of the entrance is a stair case that flattens out into a platform, with a bust sitting up top and a giant renaissance painting behind it, and the stair case continues to the right and left.

"It sure is dusty." Bobby says.

"That's what you're here for, to clean the place up." Terry says with a big grin. Kreese and Terry share a laugh.

Freddy nudges Jimmy in the shoulder, "Hey, check it out." pointing at a couple of suits of armor on display then proceeds to, gently, pull one of the swords out.

"Cool." Jimmy takes the other sword and the two start play sword fighting.

"Knock it off you two and put those back!" Kreese yells at the boys.

Meanwhile, deep below the castle, in the dungeon, lurks Dr. Anton Phibes and his assistant Vulnavia. They hear a commotion coming from up inside the castle,

"Vulnavia" Dr. Phibes calls to his assistant, "Would you please see to our visitors?"

Vulnavia nods before heading off.


	2. Chapter 2

As Vulnavia approaches, she sees the boys and notices they're wearing traditional karate gis complete with black belts. Keeping her distance, she observes as they explore the dungeon.

Bobby, Tommy, Jimmy, Dutch and Freddy explore the dungeon with awed enthusiasm. Vulnavia's eyes widen as they approach the sarcophagus of the first, late Crimson Executioner.

"Hey, fellas! Check this out!" Dutch says.

The students crowd around the sarcophagus, each of them trying to take a peek in through the little window at the top of it.

"What is it?" Tommy says.

"I think it's a coffin of some sort." Jimmy says.

"Who do you think is inside it?" Bobby says.

"I can't see, hold on a second." Dutch says wiping away some of the dust with his sleeve then looks inside again, "Whoever it is he's wearing some sort of red hood over his face."

"Can we open it?" Freddy asks.

"What if it's… cursed?" Tommy says.

"What are you, chicken? Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!" Freddy waves his arms like wings.

"Fine, if your so brave than why don't you open it then?" Tommy says.

"I will" Freddy says reaching for the door of the sarcophagus but before he can open it Vulnavia jumps out screaming, "No!"

The boys nearly jump out of their skin as they turn to face Vulnavia.

"Whoa! Who the hell are you and where did you come from?" Bobby pushes his way past his friends to take point.

Vulnavia goes silent, "You shouldn't be here." she says in a low voice.

"What do you mean? Is this your home?" Bobby takes a step closer to the woman.

Vulnavia attempts to run away but Bobby manages to grab her. Vulnavia tries to fight him off but his grip is too tight.

"Check her out, fellas. Looks like we found ourselves a dame in this old castle." Freddy says.

The boys surround Vulnavia making growling and whistling sounds.

"Oh boy, I'll bet she hasn't been with a man in a long time." Jimmy says.

"What'd you suppose we should do with her?" Dutch asks.

"I call first dibs. I hate sloppy seconds." Bobby says.

"Would you guys knock it off. I say we take her to Kreese. He'll know what to do with her." Tommy says.

"Screw that! Why does he get to have all the fun?" Bobby asks.

"Would you relax and keep your dick in your pants. We don't even know where she came from or how long she's been down here." Tommy says.

"Tom's got a good point." Dutch says.

"Yeah, I agree." Jimmy says.

"Alright, alright! You bunch of pansies" Bobby says, "Let's take her to Kreese."

Vulnavia struggles to get away but the boys are to strong as they carry her upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Terry is in the main office, looking over some books on the bookshelf, along with Kreese, who is reclining, leaning the old brass chair on it's hind legs, with his feet resting in the desk. Pulling a crimson book off the shelf, Terry looks at it with raised eyebrows, "The Complete Short Stories of Marque de Sade."

"Who the fuck is that?" Johnny asks.

"Some old fart probably." Mike says, knocking shoulders with Johnny.

"Hey! Have some respect you little shit!" Kreese says.

"Sorry, sir." Mike bows to his sensei.

Terry, Kreese, Mike, Snake, Dennis and Johnny all turn to see Bobby, Tommy, Dutch, Jimmy and Freddy enter with a girl in their grasp.

"Look what we found boss." Jimmy says with a sly grin.

"Boys, that's no way to treat a lady. Come now, let her go." Kreese says taking his feet off the desk and putting the chair back on all fours.

The boys do as they're told but block her from escaping as Terry closes the book he was looking at with one hand and approaches the girl.

"I have to apologies for my boys. They tend to get a little… excited when pretty women are around." Terry says, "Is this your home, then? I apologies again if it is, of course. You see, my boys and I were looking for a new dojo. We're…" Terry eyes his students, "Er, rather… some of use are masters of the art of karate."

Vulnavia looks at Terry with hooded eyes.

"Would you care to see?" Terry asks.

Vulnavia's expression remains the same. Terry nods toward his boys, who proceed to take apart one of the bookshelves, letting the books fall to the floor, and proceed to take turns breaking the boards in half.

Terry leans toward Vulnavia, "Impressed?"

"Please don't demolish anymore of my belongings." a voice calls out, seemingly, from within the walls, "Who do you think you are, barging in here?"

Terry, Kreese and the boys look around the room to see where the voice is coming from.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kreese asks standing.

"I am the proprietor of this castle and I demand that you leave this instant." the voice says.

"Oh yeah, well if you think we're going to leave without putting up a fight you got another thing coming." Kreese says.

"Why the need for so much violence?" the voice says.

"Now, now. Let's not be so hasty. We've been driving for hours and this is the best place we've come across to practice our karate. Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement." Terry says.

"The agreement is, you leave and never come back." the voice says.

"Ok then, we'll leave." Terry says.

"Master Silver are you crazy? We'll never find a better place like this." Johnny says.

Terry smacks Johnny in the back of the head then quickly grabs Vulnavia by the arm, "We'll leave with your girl!"

Vulnavia struggles to get out of Terry's tight grip to no avail.

"Fine, you can stay but do not come down into the dungeon, again." the voice says.

"Again?" Terry lets go of Vulnavia and looks toward his students, who all avoid eye contact with him.

"Your boys were mucking about down here and disturbed the original property owner." the voice says.

"Original property owner?" Kreese says.

"I suppose if we are going to be sharing the same space, you should know. Let us meet in the library and I'll explain everything to you." Without waiting for a response, the intercom clicks off.

"Alright, you heard the man. Let's go." Terry says.

"Are you sure about this, master?" Tommy says, "What if this guy turns out to be a real psycho?"

"Then, you can lead the way." Terry gestures toward the door.

No one moves.

"What no takers? Fine, you bunch of babies." Terry turns to face Vulnavia and gives her a light shove, "Lead the way, baby doll."

Vulnavia calmly leads Terry, Kreese and the boys to the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon entering the library, Terry, Kreese and the boys are surprised to see Dr. Phibes already there standing in the library next to a phonograph with a cord running from it to the back of his head.

Dr. Phibes' voice emanates from the phonograph, "Forgive my manners, for not introducing myself, my name is Dr. Anton Phibes and this…" Dr. Phibes gestures toward Vulnavia, who joins him by his side, "…is my assistant, Vulnavia."

Kreese stares perplexedly at Dr. Phibes, "How are you able to speak without moving your mouth? I mean, what are you, some sort of ventriloquist?"

"Long story short, I was in a car accident and with the help of technology…" Dr. Phibes turns toward the phonograph, "…I am able to speak, again." then turns back to Kreese, "Anymore questions or can we move along?"

"Well, I'm John Kreese. This is my associate, Terry Silver, and these are my students." Kreese steps aside to allow his students to introduce themselves individually, "Now, tell me about the original property owner." Kreese crosses his arms as he retakes his position in front of Dr. Phibes.

"Very little is known about Jon Stewart, the original Crimson Executioner but his predecessor, Mr. Travis Anderson, was a self-absorbed man. He thought himself a god among men and that it was his duty to rid the world of all it's… unattractive inhabitance."

"What did you say he called himself, again? The Crimson Executioner?" Terry asks flipping through the book, he was looking at earlier.

"That's right, The Crimson Executioner. He enjoyed ritualistically torturing his victims, resorting in a cruel and excruciating death." Dr. Phibes looks away, at himself, "I had hoped to carry on their legacy but as you can see from my own disfigurement, that isn't an option." then returns his gaze to Terry, "But you… you young man, I can see are in peck condition. The perfect specimen."

"What are you getting at, old man?" Kreese asks.

"You can take their place. You can become the next Crimson Executioner." Dr. Phibes says.

Terry lightly slaps Kreese on the shoulder, "Check this out." Terry reads aloud from the book, "In the early 1800s, The Crimson Executioner was responsible for over a thousand deaths, believing himself to be judge, jury and executioner over the citizens of the world."

Kreese looks back up from the book at Dr. Phibes, "And you want us to take their place?" Kreese asks, "Why on earth would we want to do that?"

"Well, I suppose if you're not man enough." Dr. Phibes turns to Vulnavia, "Come, Vulnavia, let's not waste anymore time." Dr. Phibes and Vulnavia turn to leave.

Terry closes the book, taking stepping forward, "Hold it right there, if you're thinking you're going to get me with this whole reverse psychology crap, you got another thing coming." a pause as Dr. Phibes and Vulnavia turn back to face Terry, "We never said we wouldn't do it. I just wanna know what's in it for us."

"The satisfaction of making the world a place of absolute exquisiteness." Dr. Phibes says.

"Hell, sounds good to me." Terry looks over his shoulder at Kreese, "What'd ya say?"

"You know how I feel about it." Kreese says with a smile. Terry and Kreese turn toward their students.

"Hell yeah!" Jimmy says in excitement.

"Go for it, master." Dutch says with encouragement.

"We're in." Johnny says raising a fist to his chest.

"And we'll be standing by your side the whole way." Mike says with his chest puffed out, while slapping Snake on the chest.

"Before we set our plan into motion, there's just one more thing I'd like to discuss with you." Dr. Phibes looks toward Vulnavia, who picks up a book from a near by table and hands it to Kreese.

Taking the book, Kreese reads the title, "The Masque of the Red Death?" Kreese looks back up at Dr. Phibes, "What's this?"

Dr. Phibes explains, "The Red Death. The deadliest disease known to man. It has wiped out entire colonies."

"And we're going to us it to purify the world?" Terry asks.

"Correct, my young protégé." Dr. Phibes says.

Kreese flips through the book, "So, how are we going to do it? Is it an injection or air born type virus?"

"You are going to create it." Dr. Phibes says.

Kreese looks up from the book, back at Dr. Phibes, "Us? You're the supposed doctor, aren't you? Or did you just take that title because you thought it sounded cool."

"Disease wasn't my form of study." Dr. Phibes says, "In that case, we'll have to capture a scientist who does know diseases."

"So, that's our first plan of action then?" Terry asks.

"Unless you can think of anything better." Dr. Phibes says.

Terry turns toward the students, "You heard the man. Get out there an find a scientist."

"Yes sir!" Johnny bows before his sensei then leads his fellow students outside.

Kreese yells after them, "And don't come back until you do!"

"Vulnavia, you better join them. Wouldn't want the children getting lost." Dr. Phibes says, "I have a feeling that this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Terry and Kreese share a laugh. Dr. Phibes joins in.


	5. Chapter 5

All is quiet at the Nye residence, everyone is asleep. A couple of guards make their rounds, patrolling the premises, flashlights in hand.

The boys along with Vulnavia are skulking about the perimeter, just outside the fence. They're all wearing traditional black gis and black ski masks. Vulnavia is in black leggings, black boots and a tight long sleeve turtle neck. They're squatting in a semi circle in front of the house.

Johnny pulls his black ski masks up, "Ok, does everybody remember the plan?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tommy, Snake and Dennis take out the guards in the front, they grab the guard's keys and pass them to Vulnavia. Jimmy, Freddy and myself take out the guards on the inside. Then, Mike, Vulnavia and you grab the science nerd. How many times do we have to go over it?" Bobby says.

"As many times as it takes. Until it's engrained in that thick head of yours." Mike says pushing Bobby on the side of the head causing him to lose his balance but catches himself, stretching his arm out to grab the floor, "Alright guy, you know what to do." Mike slaps and grabs Snake on the back of the neck, "Don't let me down."

Snake, Dennis and Tommy hop the fence. Staying low, they cautiously approach the first set of guards.

Picking up a small rock from the gravel driveway, Snake arches it over the bushes from where their hiding and manages to hit the other side of the driveway. The guards turn in the direction of the noise, casting their flashlights opposite from where the boys are hiding. Snake, Dennis and Tommy silently and cautiously sneak up behind their prey and once their close enough to strike luck would have it that one of the guards turns to see them coming but before he can go for his gun, Dennis leaps at him with a flying elbow to the face. The other guard, having been alerted to the boy's presence, attempt to strike Dennis with his nightstick but Tommy kicks the weapon out of his hand and Snake roundhouse kicks the guard in the head, knocking him unconscious. The first guard, holding his face, looks at his hand to discover he's nose is bleeding. Dennis roundhouse kicks the guard in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Snake bends down to unlatch the set of keys from one of the guard's belts then the trio run back to the group who have hopped the fence to join them. Snake toss the keys to Mike but Vulnavia intercepts, grabbing the keys. Without saying a word, Mike just bows at Vulnavia, extending a hand toward the house. Vulnavia leads the way into the house.

As they walk inside, they are met by a second set of security guards.

"Grab the scientist! We'll take care of these bozos." Johnny says to Vulnavia.

The security guards are quick to surround the boys and pull their guns out but with quick, blurred movements the boys kick the guns out of the guards hands with a front flip, landing on their feet.

Vulnavia tries to make a break for it but is stopped by one of the security guards. Dutch comes to the rescue, kicking the guard in the stomach then knees him in the face.

Bill Nye comes stumbling out of his bedroom in his pajamas to see what all the commotion is all about. One of the guards rushes over to Bill but Johnny tackles the guard to the ground and punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Bill sees Vulnavia approaching him and a panic seizes in him; grabbing a vase sitting on a table right next to him, he throws it at Vulnavia. Bobby comes in just in time, jumping at the vase and kicking it away, smashing it into pieces.

Seeing the guards spread out across the floor, knocked out, Bill drops to his knees, surrendering to the invaders as they circle him.

"What do you want? Money? Take it! My password is Charity. Just don't hurt me!" Bill asks in a panic.

Jimmy slaps Freddy on the chest, "Check it out, the big science nerd thinks we want his lunch money."

Bill flinches as Mike takes a step forward and squats down in front of him, "We want your brains, Bill."

"W-W-What do you want me to do?" Bill says in a shaky voice.

"You're going to make a virus." Johnny says approaching with a sly grin.

Vulnavia snaps her fingers then crosses her arms as Mike and Johnny turn back to look at her then looks back and Bill,

"Time to go, Billy-boy." Mike stands back up as Johnny puts a black bag over Bill's head.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the castle, Vulnavia is leading the boys, who are carrying Bill Nye, still with a black bag over his head, inside.

Once inside, they are met by Dr. Phibes. Terry and Kreese, who are now donned in The Crimson Executioner's outfit - consisting of red tights, black boots, and a thick gold chain around each of their necks - their muscular chests glistening in the lights; standing with arms crossed over their chests ready to greet their "honored" guest.

"Great job, boys! Remove the bag." Terry says.

Mike rips the bag off Bill's head, nearly snapping his neck as he does. Bill looks upon his captors in fear.

"You've made a huge mistake. I'm a public figure. It's not going to take long for people to find out, I've gone missing." Bill says.

"And I wish them the best of luck finding you. For you see, this castle isn't very well known. Rather, it's off the grid as they'd say." Dr. Phibes says through his phonograph.

Jimmy grabs Bill's face, "That's right, pops. So, looks like you'll be hanging around here for a long time."

"Take him to the lab. Least we lose sight of our goal." Dr. Phibes says.

The boys carry Bill toward the lab. Vulnavia rejoins Dr. Phibes by his side.

"You did spectacular my dear." Dr. Phibes says to his assistant.

Dr. Phibes, Vulnavia, Terry and Kreese turn to follow the boys into the lab.

"What is this place?" Bill says looking around at his surroundings as the boys release their grip on him.

"Your new home." Kreese says, "Get used to it."

"Y-Your boys said I would be making a virus?" Bill says.

Terry picks up a book from a near by table and throws it at Bill. It smacks him in the face as he fumbles to catch it then reads the title.

"The Masque of the Red Death?" Bill says looking back up at Terry, Kreese and Dr. Phibes quizzically, "Guys…" he holds up the book, "…this is a work of fiction."

"And you are going to make it a reality, Mr. Nye." Dr. Phibes says.

"How do you propose I go about doing that?" Bill lowers the book to his side.

Dr. Phibes walks around the island counter in the middle of the room, "According to researchers online, the virus is a representation of tuberculosis, cholera and the bubonic plague. You are going to attempt various combinations of the three."

"That's ridiculous." Bill says.

"Is it? Roughly, twenty nine percent of earth's population already has latent tuberculosis. All you have to do is infect the subject with the AIDs virus to make the disease active." Dr. Phibes says.

"That's right but only ten percent of latent infections become active and if left untreated it only kills half of the people that are infected." Bill says.

"Which is precisely why we're going to introduce a third and even a fourth element into the virus." Dr. Phibes says.

"Cholera and bubonic plague?" Tommy asks.

"Bingo" Dr. Phibes turns and points to Tommy.

"Ok, but what do you need me for; you seem to have an understanding of how disease works? Why not just do it yourself?" Bill asks.

"Since my unfortunate accident..." Dr. Phibes looks at his hands, "…my hands aren't as sturdy as they used to be."

"So you want me to do your dirty work for you." Bill says, "And if I refuse?"

Kreese steps forward getting in Bill's face, "Oh, you'll do it alright." Kreese takes a step back, "Johnny, show him."

Johnny steps forward pulling a photograph from his pocket and holds it up, facing Bill, revealing it to be a photo of Bill's daughter Charity at a local park, "We all have pictures."

The rest of the boys pull photos of Charity out of their pockets.

"You know, she's kinda hot." Freddy says looking at the photo and touching himself.

Bill looks from the photo to Kreese, "You monsters."

"I think he got the message, boys." Terry says, "You feel like refusing, now?"

"Enough! Let us leave the man to his work." Dr. Phibes says.

Everyone leaves, locking Bill Nye in the lab, leaving him to work on the virus.


	7. Chapter 7

The street lights reflect on trash bags as a lady of the night collapses onto it; her face covered in blood. She coughs up blood as a young man, wearing a dark grey polo with the letters VPN in red on his chest, stands over her, camera mounted on his shoulder, recording the woman in her last moments.

The video pauses. Mr. Stone claps his hands together with a big grin on his face, "I love it!" he turns in his wheelchair to face Louis Bloom, "That… is what I call edge, my friend."

"I'm happy to hear you say that." Louis says expressionless in a monotone voice, "So, you'll buy it, then."

The excitement leaves Mr. Stone's face as he lets out a deep sigh, "How much?"

"I'd say fifty thousand is more than fair." Louis says without hesitation.

Mr. Stone burst into a huge belly laugh, "Did you forget where you are, kid? Look around you. Does this place say fifty thousand to you?"

Louis looks around the room, "I'll admit this place isn't as I had pictured it. However, having had a fallout with my previous affiliates, I guess you could say I'm in desperate restraints." Louis looks back at Mr. Stone in defeat, "What'd you say to fifteen thousand?"

"Try again" Mr. Stone grows impatient.

"Ok, how about ten easy payments of five thousand for five days?" Louis appears flush.

"Now your speaking my language, kid." Mr. Stone thrusts his hand out. Louis takes Mr. Stones hand in agreement. Releasing Louis, Mr. Stone turns back to the monitor, "So, what do you suppose is going on? Some new virus outbreak?"

"Not for me to find out. I just film the incidents." Louis shrugs.

"Right…" Mr. Stone rolls his eyes, "Your checks in the mail."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Stone." Louis pulls out another tape from his jacket, "Oh and I was told to give this to you also."

"Well, why are you just standing there? Put it in." Mr. Stone says impatiently.

"I was told it is only to be played on the air."

"Ha! Are you kidding me? And why would I play something on the air that I haven't seen?" Mr. Stone crosses his arms.

"They were worried you might say that, so they told me to give you this." Louis sets the tape on the counter and pulls out wad after wad of hundred dollar bills from his bag and places them on the counter.

Mr. Stone's eyes go wide, "Whoa! You were holding out on me, Mr. Bloom. Ok, we'll use it."


	8. Chapter 8

Juno MacGuff along with her boyfriend Paulie Bleeker and best friend Leah walk into Rollo's convenient store.

"Well if it isn't Janet, Jack and Chrissy." Rollo says.

"Really? I always thought we were more like Peter, Paul and Mary." Juno says in a snarky retort.

"Wait, Peter, Paul and Mary are two guys and a girl, though." Paulie says, awkwardly.

"Yeah so?" Juno says.

"We're two girls and one guy." Paulie says.

"Yeah, Peter…" Leah says pointing to herself, "…Paul…" pointing at Juno, "…and Mary." pointing at Paulie.

Rollo nods his head, approvingly, "I can see it"

"That's not very nice." Paulie leans toward Juno, whispering, "I don't like your friend."

"Quit being such a pussy" Leah says punching Paulie in the arm while walking toward the smoothie machine and grabbing two cups.

"Ow" Paulie says nonchalantly.

Juno laughs, "She's just joking" then follows Leah to the smoothie machine.

Leah hands Juno a cup, "I'm really not"

"As much as I love listening to your incessant babbling." Rollo says, "If you would allow me to bring the conversation back to earth, you three wish you could be as cool as the infamous trio of potheads. Hell, I'll bet hard cash, neither of you even know what a joint is. Nah, as much as you three think about sex. Three's Company, right here." Rollo points at the threesome with both pointer fingers, "Speaking of which, what brings you by? No, wait. Let me guess, you need another pregnancy test."

Paulie raises his hand, "I don't know what a joint is, if anyone's asking."

Juno pulls Paulie's hand down, "First of all, not only do we know what a joint is but in fact, beside these delicious smoothies," Juno points to the smoothie in her hand before taking another sip, "Mmm… the reason we came here was to inquire if you had any…" Juno implies, her voice trailing off, holding out her free hand. Leah smiling, giddily, behind her.

Rollo stares at Juno, "Any…"

Juno walks over to the counter, leans on it and whispers, "…the gunga, some sticky icky, Mary Jane, dirt grass." Juno straightens up, slamming the counter with her free hand, "Come on, old man! Level with me here!"

Rollo's eyes widen, "Oh, you mean…" he looks around the store then leans in and whispers, "…Marijuana?"

Juno nods, mockingly, agape.

Rollo straightens, "No, we don't have that here. Even if I did I wouldn't share my stash with the likes of you."

Leah steps up to the counter joining her friend, "Oh, come on, we want to see how many times we can freak out our parents until they either have a heart attack or ship us off to boot camp." Leah sets her smoothie on the counter then digs through her purse.

"No contest there. My mom doesn't even like the fact that I'm dating a previously pregnant teen." Paulie says.

Juno hugs her boyfriend, "Well, I'm not going anywhere so you can tell Carol to suck it." a pause, "Never mind that's my job."

Rollo looks from Juno to Paulie, "I can see why."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leah says slapping some cash on the counter.

"Relax, Leah. It' ok. He's just an old fogie, anyway." Juno slurps down her smoothie.

Leah turns back toward Juno, "No, Juno. It's not ok." Leah turns back toward Rollo, "I think you owe my friend an apology."

"An apology. You're kidding, right?" Rollo says attempting, and failing, to stifle a laugh.

Leah just stares at Rollo sternly with her arms crossed. Rollo stares back, blank faced, un-intimidated.

"They could be at this all day. Why do we always have to come here, again?" Paulie asks.

"Don't you remember, Paulie?" Juno says.

Paulie looks at Juno in confusion.

"We needed beer to play beer pong. Duh!" Juno says.

Rollo's head pops up, looking over Leah's shoulder, "Whoa! Not here. I'm not getting shut down just because you want to see how much you can ruin your teenage years."

"Apologies!" Leah screams.

Rollo looks back at Leah, getting in her face and whispers, "…no"

Leah swings her hand at Rollo attempting to slap him but he backs away, dodging it.

"Ok, Leah. It's time to go. I think we've annoyed Rollo enough for the evening." Juno says grabbing Leah by the arm.

"Awe, really? I thought we were just getting started." Leah says.

"Run along, children." Rollo says.

Leah throws a fake punch at Rollo. Rollo doesn't even flinch as he picks up the remote to turn up the volume on the TV, which is showing the news.

Kat Debrofkowitz is sitting at her desk, working on her latest article on a break-in that had occurred at a science lab, earlier in the week. Getting up from her desk, she walks over to the kitchen to pour herself another cup of coffee. Picking up the remote, she turns on the TV. She takes a sip of her coffee as she watches the news.

Kimberly Jonz looks into the camera, "Police have called for an emergency virus alert as it appears people are dying of a very strange disease." The camera cuts to a woman, who is bleeding from the pores as she is being tended to by EMTs. "Medical professionals are baffled as to what the disease is and what could be causing it. We go to Dr. Stein, who may be able to shed some more light on the situation at hand. Dr. Stein?"

"Thanks Mrs. Jonz. After running some tests, the virus that continues to sweep the nation has similar elements to other deadly viruses such as Tuberculosis and Cholera but the side affects are very drastic; such as bleeding from the pours and even vomiting up blood. We are working hard to find a cure but so far we aren't having any luck."

"Thank you, doctor. We hope you'll be able to find a cure very soon. In the meantime, we may have something that can further explain what's going on." Kimberly Jonz turns and looks off screen, "Roll the clip."

Terry and Kreese are standing before an old brick fireplace, adorned in the Crimson Executioner's clothing.

"By now, you have witnessed the havoc we have caused." Kreese says, "And there will be more to come in the coming months."

"If you thought you had seen the last of Cobra Kai, you were sorely mistaken." Terry says pointing a finger at the camera, "For The Crimson Executioner rises again but this time we rise in even greater numbers." Terry hold his arms out as the boys join their sensei's sides.

"Soon the world will recognize are greatness as it once did." Kreese says before the video ends.

The camera cuts back to Kimberly Jonz, "Police are urging everyone to remain indoors until the situation can get under control and for anyone with who may have more information to come down the station and give a statement."

Kat scrunches up her face as she turns off the TV, trying to get the image of the bleeding woman out of her head as she returns to her desk. Before returning to her work, Kat looks out her window at the graffiti commemorating Arthur Poppington or more rather his alter ego, Defendor.

"Grosstown, U.S.A." Juno says watching the bleeding woman on the news.

"That is seriously fucked up" Leah says.

Rollo whips around to see Juno, Leah and Paulie still standing by the door, "I thought you were leaving?"

Leah takes a step toward the counter, "Not until you apologies, you old fogie."

"Ok, I think that's enough shenanigans for one day." Rollo says picking up the remote to turn off the TV. "Shouldn't you kiddos be heading back home, now." Rollo looks at his watch, "It's already past your curfew."

Leah just flips him off while slurping down her smoothie.

"Come on, Leah. Let's leave him to close up shop." Juno says pulling at Leah's arm, "There's always tomorrow"

Leah points at Rollo, "You hear that? We'll be back."

Rollo wags his fingers in the air, "Ooo"

The trio leaves and Rollo starts closing up the store.

When Rollo gets home, he feeds his rabbit and admires the drawings he made, taped to his bedroom wall, and reflects.


	9. Chapter 9

Reporters and journalists crowd in front of the steps of City Hall where Dick Tracy approaches the podium, which has been set up at the top of the steps. Flashes from cameras go off as everybody talks at once, raising their microphones out toward the podium.

"Alright, alright. Everyone calm down." Dick Tracy says, "Rest assured, law enforcement is doing everything they can to find and take down the perpetrators responsible for the new virus outbreak. We ask that anyone with any information come forward immediately. Otherwise, please remain in your homes until the situation is resolved."

"Are you working on a cure for the virus?" One reporter asks.

"There are doctors working on that as we speak." Dick says

"Are the science lab robberies connected in anyway?" Kat Debrofkowitz asks.

"We are certainly taking that into consideration." Dick says.

"What steps are you taking to track these men down?" Kimberly Jonz asks.

"I am not a liberty to release that information for the time being." Dick says, "I'm sorry but that's all the questions I can answer at the moment. Stay safe."

Dick leaves the podium as reports continue shouting at once. Police officers approach the crowd of reporters, "Ok, ok. You've got your story. Move along, please." One of the police officers says.

Kevin Walker turns off his camera, "Well, that went as expected."

"Don't start, Kevin." Kimberly says.

"All I'm saying is, every time some shit goes down they tell us to go hide while they do jack to solve the problem." Kevin says taking the camera off his shoulder and walks with Kimberly back to the van.

"What do you expect? How can they do anything when they have just as much info as we do." Kimberly says.

"Are you kidding me? I'm willing to bet this is all part of another conspiracy. They're trying to control the population by taking some of us out." Kevin says.

Upon reaching the van, Kimberly turns to Kevin, "What are you talking about?" Kimberly says, "Oh wait…"

"What?" Kevin asks putting the camera back in the van.

"Are you saying it's time for a certain someone to return to the streets?" Kimberly asks.

"Who are you… ?" Kevin asks turning back around to face Kimberly, "…No! No, no, no, no. That is not what I'm saying."

"Are you sure?" Kimberly says pulling out her cell phone, "All it takes is one phone call."

"Please, don't? I just got him to settle down. He has a real job, now." Kevin says.

"Why not? The world needs him, now. You said it yourself, we can't trust the police." Kimberly says.

"I was wrong. They have the situation completely under control." Kevin says.

"Oh, Are you sure?" Kimberly says waving her cell phone.

"I'm positive. Now, put the phone away." Kevin says.

"Why are you so controlling over your brother's life?" Kimberly asks.

"I'm not controlling." Kevin says.

Kimberly just stares at Kevin with her head cocked to the side.

"I just don't want to see anything happen to him. I mean, since grandma died, he's the only family I have left." Kevin says.

"Then maybe his sidekick can join him?" Kimberly says.

"No!" Kevin says walking around to the other side of the van to climb into the drivers side.

Kimberly opens the passenger side door and jumps in, "Come on, remember the time to two took down Michael Minelli?"

"Yes, I do. I got shot. Thanks for reminding me." Kevin says.

"At least promise me you'll think about it." Kimberly says.

"Ok. Hmm… no!" Kevin says turning the key and pulling the van out into traffic. Kimberly crosses her arms over her chest and pouts, "And you can just stop that pouting shit, right now. It doesn't work when Darryl does it, it ain't gunna work when you do it." Kevin says.

Meanwhile, Kat Debrofkowitz pulls into the parking lot of her office. Stepping out of the car, Kat fishes out her keys from her purse as she walks to the door.

Upon entering, Kat puts her purse on the table, kicks off her shoes, sits at her desk and boots up her laptop. Cracking her knuckles, she prepares to get to work but stops herself and looks out the window to admire the Defendor graffiti, again. She sees a familiar figure standing in front of the mural. As the figure turns to leave she recognizes him as Paul Carter, Arthur's friend. Before Paul can leave, Kat stands and opens her window, "Hey, Paul!" Kat waves out the window.

Paul looks up squinting, shading his eyes from the sun, and sees Kat waving at him. He waves back.

"Wait, I'll be right down!" Kat yells.

Paul gives a thumbs up and takes a step back, away from the street. Kat closes the window and rushes to the door to put her shoes back on to go back outside.

Kat looks both ways before crossing the street to join Paul, "Long time, no see." Kat says, "So, how've ya been?"

"Really good, actually. I mean, considering the news." Paul says.

"Yeah, it's crazy isn't it? A couple of wackos infect the world with some sort of virus and for what? Fame?" Kat says.

"Right, it's crazy." Paul says.

Kat looks over Paul's shoulder at the mural, "I can't help but think, something like this would have never happened if he was still alive." Kat says.

Paul looks over his shoulder at the mural, "…yeah."

Returning her attention back to Paul, "So, you wanna get drinks some time and catch up?" Kat asks.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Paul says.

"Great. I'll call you." Kat says before turning around and leaving. After crossing the street, Kat waves at Paul, again. Paul waves back and Kat goes back inside. Paul turns back around to admire the mural, again. Then, a couple of older kids shove a younger kid into a pile of garbage, lying on the side of the road. Paul looks on as one of the boys holds down the kid while his friend riffles through the kids pockets, pulling out some money then punches him in the face and the two older boys run away. Paul looks back at the mural then again at the little kid, stumbling back to his feet. The kid notices Paul looking at him, "Thanks a lot, jerk!" the kid says before running away. Paul, once again, stares at the mural. The mural seems as if to be staring back at Paul, calling to him.


End file.
